


Vacation Fun

by Cambiontwins



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious, iCarly
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Truth or Dare, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls of ICarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat go on Vacation together to catch up and relax, and of course things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew ICarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat, with Tori and Cat as characters and the tags Vacation and Truth or Dare. Okay so the girls (Carly, Sam, Cat, Tori, Jade and Trina although Trina doesn’t make it to the vacation destination why? You’ll find out soon enough) are all going on Vacation in order to catch up and just relax.  
> The girls of ICarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat go on Vacation together to catch up and relax, and of course things get steamy.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining

_Vacation Fun:_

With everyone off doing their own thing, there hasn’t been much time to hang out like they did in the past, so it is no shock that when everyone got the invitation Tori and Jade sent out(Tori and Jade are a couple), that they accepted without a second thought. The invitation is for a week vacation at a private beach house, complete with a small private beach, Tori won the vacation as a prize in a singing competition.

Tori and Jade were the first ones at the vacation house since they arrived a week early, the vacation is actually for two weeks but Tori and Jade wanted some alone time as a couple so they told the rest to come a week later. “Jade, wake up the others are going to be here any second.” Says Tori who has been trying to get Jade out of bed for the last half an hour, “I don’t care I want to sleep, come back to sleep.” Replies, a grumpy, Jade.

“I brought you coffee, which by this time is almost cold” says Tori, hoping that the coffee will get Jade to stand up. “Fine, gimme the coffee” said Jade, Tori hands Jade the, coffee and, was just about to do a small victory dance, when they heard car doors slam. “They’re here” Tori squealed from excitement, and ran down the stairs to greet their friends, leaving Jade sitting on their bed drinking her coffee, with a amused look on her face “Better stand up before she comes back” Jade muttered under her breath.

“Yay, we’re here!!!” squealed Cat and ran the front door, “Yeah, no don’t worry about the bags I’ll get them!” Sam yells after her sarcastically. Cat had her hand on the doorknob leaning into it to open the door, when the door flew open causing Cat to fall right on top of Tori, “Way to make a entrance Cat” said Jade from the top of the stairs looking at the scene with a smirk and a evil glint in her eyes.

“Tori, it’s really you” says Cat still on top of Tori, now hugging her with all her might, “Cat, I can’t breathe” Tori tries to say. “Cat come and help me with your damn bags” yells a slightly pissed off Sam, “Kk” says Cat and rashes to take her half of her bags from Sam. Jade comes down from the stairs to help Tori up off the ground, “Glad to see she hasn’t changed one bit” said Jade matter of fact-ly, “Me too, but she does seem more hyper than I remember” says Tori looking at Cat skipping up the stair, followed by a very tried looking Sam.

When Sam and Cat picked their rooms and finished putting away their things, they came down stairs and found Tori and Jade in the kitchen they poured lemonade, but since Sam and Cat was taking so long they started kissing which soon turned into a full on make-out session. “Uhuhum” Sam faked coughed from the doorway, Tori jumped away from Jade, who only turns to glare at Sam, “Oh sure take forever to get settled in and then come interrupt us” hissed Jade towards Sam.

After drinking their lemonade on the porch with some light chatting about how their lives are going, they decided to order a few pizza’s, enough for lunch and dinner, they ate and talked some more, Sam went to call Carly to hear when she would get there. “And, when is she getting here” Tori was the first to ask when Sam came back into the room, “Her flight got delayed, she says she’ll get here somewhere after midnight” relies Sam looking more than a little sad.

“That sucks, she can just ring the doorbell when she gets here” says Jade not really caring, Tori elbows Jade in the ribs “Ow what was that for” asks Jade, Tori just shakes her head at her girlfriend. “I’m just gonna call it a early night, if you guys don’t mind, I’m tired from the driving” Said Sam, making her way up the stairs not even waiting for a reply.

“Well that only leaves the three of us” says Jade that evil look coming back to her eyes, “No, it doesn’t we’re still waiting for Trina” said Tori, “Yeah about that I don’t think she’s gonna make it here” says Jade looking at Tori with a smirk, “Jade, what do you mean you don’t think she’s going to make it here, what did you do?” asks Tori, “I sent her the wrong directions, and your welcome by the way no one wanted her here, hell you only invited her because your too damn goodhearted, I did everyone a favour, besides when she finds out I sent out the directions she won’t say a thing” said Jade, “Where did you send her?” asks Tori.

“Nowhere bad, just far away from here, I promise” says Jade, Tori knowing Jade will never tell her more decides to leave the matter there for now. “So what are we going to do?” asks Cat looking as awake as ever, “I think we should play a little game, in me and Tori’s room” Jade says looking Cat up and down, Tori gives her a frown but says nothing the two of them have talked about getting Cat to join them in the bedroom, but have never quite figured out how to get her to join them.

“Yay, I love games, let’s go” Says Cat all but skipping up the stairs, Jade gestures with her hand for Tori to follow Cat up the stairs, which she does, Jade follows close behind her. When they reach the top of the stairs Jade takes Tori’s arm to stop her from following Cat into their room, “You still want her to join us, right?” Jade asks wanting to make sure Tori wants this, Tori looks deep into Jade’s eyes before nodding, Jade gives Tori a special smile one she only gives to Tori.

Jade leans in and gives Tori a quick kiss before whispering in her ear, “Just play along” Tori nods once more, and with that the two go into their room, Jade locking the door behind them. “Let’s play” says a excited Cat, “Yes, let’s so Truth or Dare it is than?” said Jade not making it much of a choice, the three girls sit in a nice circle with a empty bottle in the middle old school.

Jade of course goes first she spins the bottle, and it lands on Cat “Cat, truth or dare” asks Jade, “Mmm... Truth” replies Cat, “Are you still a virgin?” Jade asks like it’s the most natural question there is to ask a person, “Nope” Cat says a pop at the end. Jade raises one of her eyebrows but says nothing.

After that they just tell a few small truths and do some small dares _(I’m not writing their whole truth or dare game that would take too long)._ “Let’s kick things up a notch, what do you guys think?” asks Jade, both girls agree, Jade smirks and takes her turn, she spins the bottle and it lands on Tori, “Tori, truth or dare?”.

“Dare” says Tori knowing where both she and Jade wants this going, “I dare you to kiss Cat, like you mean it” says Jade looking at Cat to see if the dare is too much too soon, but if anything Cat looks like she can’t wait, so sitting on the side lines Jade watches as Tori leans in and kisses Cat first slowly giving her time to pull back if she wanted to, but Cat has other plans she deepens the kiss and Tori moans into the kiss. Jade sits wide eyed as the two girls went from a slow gentle kiss to a full on make-out session, the two girls finally had to break apart for air, which gave Jade her opening to lean forward and kiss Cat, but her kiss was hot from being to end.

When Jade and Cat broke their kiss Cat looked flushed, breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “Cat we need you to be serious for a minute okay?” asks Tori, Cat looks back and forth between Tori and Jade, “K” replied Cat, “We want you to come to bed with us” says Tori, Jade seeing that Cat is a little confused with how Tori choose too word it says “We want you to have sex with us, not as a one night stand, we would like you to join us often, so what do you say, are you up for a threesome?” Cat just nodded her head and kissed Jade again.

Tori moves behind the two and starts pulling Cat’s shirt up, making the two girls pull apart so that Tori could get Cat’s shirt off, Jade and Tori quickly took off their own shirts. Cat turns around and kisses Tori, the two girls making quick work of each other’s pants, while Jade takes off her own. Jade moves behind Cat and starts kissing her shoulder and neck, while reaching around her to unhook Tori’s bra, which Cat takes off along with her own that Jade has now also unhooked.

Before Jade could reach behind to unhook her own bra Tori did, Tori breaks the kiss and starts kissing Cat’s left shoulder and neck, while Jade first sucks Cat’s pulse point, making Cat moan softly, before biting down on it causing Cat to gasp out in surprise, than moan loudly when Jade uses her tongue to smooth the pain. Tori stops what she is doing to kiss Cat, for fear of have Sam hear her moan.

“Let’s move this to the bed” says Jade walking to the bed, never one the wait for a reply, Tori and Cat stops kissing to which Cat pouts, but Tori just gives her a quick kiss than pulls her to her feet and they make their way to the bed. Jade sits on the end of the bed waiting for Tori and Cat, she has already removed her own underwear, when Tori see’s Jade she takes off her panties and pushes Jade back onto the bed kissing her passionately, hands roaming never resting on one place for too long.

Cat stands at the end of the bed watching Tori and Jade make-out; she can’t help but cross her legs at the sight before her. Taking a chapter out of their books she takes off the last of her clothing, but waits for them to tell her when to join. Jade flips them over so that she is on top, and straddling Tori pining her hands above her head, Jade leans down gives Tori a quick kiss before moving down to kiss Tori’s neck, than her collarbone nibbling on it slightly knowing it driving Tori crazy with want.

Jade moves down again and takes Tori’s right nipple into her mouth sucking on it and twirling her tongue around it making Tori moan and open her eyes only to see Cat standing at the end of the bed with her legs crossed biting her lip. Tori puts her hands in Jades hair and pulls slightly to get her to look at her, when Jade makes eye contract with Tori, Tori lets out a breathily “Cat”, to which Jade lets go of Tori’s nipple and move off her.

Tori stands up takes Cat in her arms, turns them around and lowers them onto the bed, she kisses her slowly again, uses her left arm to support her weight, while her right hand spreads Cat’s legs enough for her lay between them. Tori moves her right hand up to Cat’s hip keeping it there for awhile just feeling her skin, Cat had her hands tangled it Tori’s long brown hair, Tori slides her tongue along Cat’s bottom lip, begging for access , which Cat all to happily grants moaning into Tori’s mouth as Tori takes full control of the kiss.

Tori moves her hand up and plays with Cats left breast, than moves down from the kiss and takes Cat’s right nipple into her mouth, Cat tries to muff her own moans by biting her hand. Jade watches the scene from close by but doesn’t join, she and Tori have a agreement that Tori would have Cat first, since she sometimes gets a little rough during sex and they don’t want to scare Cat away.

Jade starts playing with herself as she watches the scene before her, Tori is now making her way down Cat’s body kissing and nibbling as she goes. Tori kisses the inside of Cat’s thighs, before using her hands to rub her thighs up and down in a calming matter, Tori gives Cat a reassuring smile, but wait till Cat gives her a small nod of the head before hooking her arms under Cats thighs and placing her hands at the appendix between her legs.

Tori slowly parts Cat’s lower lips, Cat’s breathing has already picked up a lot, Tori blows onto Cat’s glistening core making her shiver and wiggle her hips, Tori leans forward and takes a slow lick from Cat’s entrance, all the way up to her clit, before putting her lips around her clit and sucking, every so often she flicks over the swollen bud with her tongue. Even with her hand muffing her moans, anyone who walked by the door would clearly hear what was going on in the room.

Jade came to Cat’s recue by taking her hand out of her mouth, and replacing it with her mouth swallowing all of Cat’s moans, and from her angle she has easy access to Cat’s breasts which she takes full advantage of by use both her hands to play with both breasts. Tori, looks up and is quite happy to see Jade is holding Cat’s moans under control, she decides it’s time to pick things up a bit and brings her right hand to join her.

Tori places one finger at Cat’s entrance, and slowly makes her way inside, watching Cat ache her back in pleasure she quickly adds another finger into the mix, and moans at how tight Cat is, she moves her fingers inside of Cat firsts just thrusting in and out slowly, than making a scissoring motion to open her up more, Tori brings her mouth back to Cat’s clit, Tori is back to thrusting only now much faster feeling Cat move her hips in time with her, and her walls pulling her in deeper, makes her know Cat is close so she takes her fingers out much to Cat’s displeasure, before thrusting into her with three fingers and curling them up tapping Cat’s G-stop.

Tori feels Cat’s insides close around her and keep her in place, Cat’s back aches far off the bed and all but screams her release into Jade’s mouth, Tori prolongs Cat’s pleasure for as long as she can, but all good things must come to a end, Tori feels Cat’s walls relax and she stops everything she was doing knowing that Cat would be too sensitive for anything else, she slowly pulls out her fingers and licks them clean before moving up to join Jade and Cat.

Tori did not expect to find Cat fast asleep and Jade looking down at her lovingly, “Guess she was more tired than we thought” says Jade, “I really like this the three of us it feels right” says Tori, “Me too” replied Jade with her special Tori smile, she was about to lean in for a kiss when the doorbell rang, Jade let out a groan when Tori jumped of the bed, grabbed a robe and went downstairs to answer the door.

When Tori opened the door Carly stood at the other side “Sorry I know it’s late” said Carly, “Don’t worry about it most of us were still up” said Tori, Carly look at her weird but choose not to say anything, they made their way upstairs were Tori pointed out which room Sam was in before Carly could ask, they shared a smile and parted ways.

Carly made her way into Sam’s room and climbed in behind her spooning her “Carly” Sam asked her voice full of sleep, “Yeah, but go back to sleep we’ll take in the morning” replied Carly the two girls snuggled closer and was gone to the world. Tori come to her room to see Cat and Jade fast sleep Jade on the left side of the bed with Cat cuddled into her right side; Tori turned off the lights and joined them quickly falling asleep as well.


	2. Vacation Fun – Chapter 2 – The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat tells Jade and Tori about the time she hooked up with Sam’s twin sister Melanie, while Sam and Carly talk in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week I drew; ICarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat with Sam and Cat as the characters, with the tags Doppelganger and Vacation. Since they are still on Vacation I don’t need to add it again, as for the doppelganger tag I used Sam’s twin sister Melanie. Sorry for the very late update I’m not much of a writer. Sorry for the delay of uploading the fic’s, but the power was out so it was out of our hands, and since it is January there are way too many birthdays which also contributed to the fic’s being late, so sorry guys.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Vacation Fun – Chapter 2 – The Next Morning:

With the curtains closed only a little light shined through the windows, but is was more than enough for Sam’s eyes to take in every curve of Carly’s body. Carly always looks so peaceful when she’s asleep, and now Sam could freely lay in bed and stare for as long as she wanted or till Carly woke up.

Before Carly climbed into bed just a little after midnight she striped down to only her underwear, slowly Sam started tracing patterns on Carly’s bare arm basking in the moment, feeling Carly’s skin under her fingertips after so long it is like a dream come true.

Carly started to stir in her sleep as she slowly began to wake up; smiling as she felt patterns being drawn on her arm and the intense stare that was on her. “Morning sleeping beauty” says Sam leaning in and placing feather like kisses all over Carly’s arm up to her lips, capturing her bottom lip between her own causing Carly to let out a soft moan.

When the kiss ended Carly took Sam’s hand and intertwined their fingers, while looking into her eyes lovingly, the way Sam stares at Carly gives her butterflies in her stomach. “I missed you” says Carly in a sad voice, and continues before Sam could say anything “I’d be lying if I said I’m not, jealous that you and Cat are living together” Carly confessed.

“Cupcake I promise you that I do not see Cat that way and I would never cheat on you” says Sam looking Carly straight in the eyes to prove that she is not lying. Looking deep into Cat’s eyes Carly could see nothing but love and honesty, “Melanie on the other hand has hooked up with Cat more than once” says Sam carefully.

Meanwhile at a little dinner in town out looking the beach:

Jade, Tori and Cat arose early and went into town for breakfast to give Sam and Carly some alone time. After eating breakfast Jade insisted that they stay and drink some more coffee, “So Cat have you and Sam ever hooked up” Jade asks directly with no filter, causing Tori to choke on her coffee.

“Cat you really don’t have to answer that if you don’t want too” says Tori while glaring at Jade, not wanting to angry her girlfriend too much Jade just mumbles a ‘fine, whatever’. You see the reason why Jade has learned that sometimes it’s better to swallow your pride, is that one time Tori and herself got into a huge argument about something small and they ended up not having sex for almost two weeks.

“Kk, I’ve never been with Sam, but I have been with her twin sister Melanie” says Cat like it was nothing in the world.

Jade arched her brow and Tori’s mouth was pretty much on the floor from what Cat just said, Cat mistaking their silence for a sigh to continue got ready to tell them the whole story.

“It was a few months ago Sam’s twin sister Melanie came to visit, Sam doesn’t like her but she is actually really sweet” Cat takes a deep breath before continuing “We spent a lot of time together since Sam didn’t want her there, being around someone so sweet and caring was nice” Cat finishes with a smile.

“Than what” says Jade who was listening very closely, Tori didn’t say anything because she too was curious as to what happened between the two.

“Well we got to know each other, when it came close to time that she had to go back I became sad” says Cat with watery eyes. Tori reached over the table and covers Cat’s hand with her own in a supporting way.

“Cat focus, what happened” says Jade, not really being the one who lets emotions get the best of her.

“One night about three days before she had to go back to college Sam went to a party, but we stayed at the apartment and watched movies” Cat begins excitedly.

**Flashback:**

Cat and Melanie are sitting next to each other watching their third movie for the night, Sam still hasn’t come home from the party she went to hours ago, neither girl would admit it out loud but the peace and quiet was nice for a change.

Cat sat and watched the screen intensely as they watched The Little Mermaid (she got to pick the movie); Melanie kept steeling glances at Cat. The way Cat’s eyes would light up at the TV screen was absolutely captivating.

Reaching into the popcorn bowl at the same time is what sparked the fire; the moment their hands touched their eyes met and Melanie leaned in and placed a soft but firm kiss on Cat’s lips. Feeling Cat’s lips unmoving against her own Melanie quickly pulled away blushing bright red and mutter “Sorry” avoiding Cat’s eyes.

The only reason why Cat did not kiss her back was because she was surprised; having finally registered what just, happened a huge smile broke out on Cat’s face. The next thing Melanie knew the popcorn bowl flew through the air and Cat was on her kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Melanie tried her best to keep up with Cat and together they tumbled to the floor with Cat on top of Melanie. It was a struggle but broke away from Cat lips long enough to say “Let’s take this to your bed”.

“Kk” said Cat jumping up and dragging Melanie with her to the share bedroom she and Sam has, it is not the first time Melanie has been in the room but every time it made her smile at how pink Cat’s side of the room is.

Melanie was not left long with her thoughts as Cat started tugging on her clothes to get them off, Melanie could not help but laugh at Cat’s eagerness. After quite the struggle they finally got it right to get each other naked, Melanie took the lead, backing them till Cat fell on the bed.

Climbing onto of Cat the two started with yet another make-out session, the temperature in the room seem to sky rocket as things became more heated. All of a sudden Cat flipped Melanie over so that she was on top, “Let’s sixty-nine” says Cat, before Melanie could even register the words Cat turned around and got into position.

Cat started lapping through Melanie’s pussy lips much like a cat drinking milk, flicking Melanie’s clit each and every time. As good as it felt Melanie knew that she needed to start repaying the favour, so she gently pushed one finger into Cat, starting with slow careful thrusts.

When Cat started pushing back against her finger Melanie added another one, and started going faster and harder. Melanie cries out when Cat pushes her tongue into her, causing her to accidently curl her fingers inside of Cat, making Cat cry out in pleasure with her tongue still inside of Melanie sending the vibrations of the cry through her body.

The two girls came together in waves of pleasure that just kept coming, with Cat trying her best to keep lightly lapping Melanie’s clit to prolong her pleasure. And Melanie keeps thrusting her fingers as best she can with how tightly Cat’s walls are keeping her.

When Cat stops lapping Melanie stops thrusting, both girls are breathing heavily Cat uses the last of her energy to turn back around and cuddle tightly into Melanie’s side. Melanie wraps Cat in her arms, and listens to Cat’s now even breathing; soon following her into slumber land.

Sam stubbles through the door and makes her way to the bedroom, once she enters the room her mouth falls to the floor as she looks at her twin sister and roommate sleeping naked in bed together. Now feeling very sober Sam goes back to the living room and sleeps on the coach for the night, mentally debating wither or not to say anything about what she saw tonight, to them tomorrow.

**End of Flashback.**

“Wow” is all Jade says after a story like that she is speechless, Tori on the other hand really doesn’t know what to say.

“After that we spent every night together till she had to go back to college, we are still very good friends” says Cat with a smile.

Back with Sam and Carly:

“Did you ever tell them you saw them?” asks Carly curiously.

“No, I acted like I stumbled in late that night and decided to crash on the coach” says Sam like it was the obvious answer.

“So they still don’t know that you know that they slept together?” asks Carly a little confused.

“Nope, I pretended not to notice anything, and made sure to be out of the apartment as much as possible” answers Sam.

“Aww that was actually really sweet of you” says Carly both lovingly and teasingly.

Sam gives Carly a glare but Carly just gives Sam a peck on the noise and says “Let’s go get some breakfast before you start to get grumpy”. The two put on night robes, and went downstairs to make themselves some breakfast.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter, when I drew iCarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat I really wanted to update this fic so, sorry if you guys didn’t like the pairing of Cat/Melanie. But it was either update this fic with this pairing or write a new one and as I said I really wanted to update this fic I just haven’t had the time to do so.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it hope you guys like, if you want more tell me and please say what couples you would like to see, but I’m not adding more characters only those already in this fic.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
